


Mistletoe, Hell No

by gracefulally



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulally/pseuds/gracefulally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles tries to get Derek under the mistletoe, but Derek is having none of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe, Hell No

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inscintilla](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=inscintilla).



When Stiles calls his name and Derek spots a smirk as he comes down the stairs, he knows something is awry. He slows his descent and clops down the last few stairs giving Stiles a hard stare. “What?” Derek demands, but Stiles rocks back on his heels. Though, Stiles’ hands are out of his pockets, there could still be something in them so Derek approaches cautiously until he gets about a yard from where Stiles is standing, and that’s when he notices the plant affixed to the molding of the archway above Stiles’ head.

"You have to be," is all Derek gets out before his anger cuts him off. He stomps toward a now grinning Stiles and reaches to snatch the mistletoe from the archway, which Stiles put up with some sort of tack nail that tinkles on the floor, and Derek’s doubly pissed for the maiming of their condo.

Heading straight for the sink, Derek throws on the water, which nearly jerks the faucet out of its holding, and shoves the plant into the sink hole before flipping on the garbage disposal. When he’s satisfied with the shredding and clearing of the disposal, he turns off the motor and carefully nudges back his sweater sleeves with the heels of his palms before washing his hands.

Stiles isn’t grinning anymore when Derek finishes at the sink and turns with a glare as he dries his hands on a dish towel, which gets thrown on the counter. Derek is then stalking across the kitchen, grabbing Stiles by the shirt, and pressing him up against the wall near the archway before placing an angry, but firm and lustful kiss on Stiles’ lips. His grip then loosens and he lets his hand fall to Stiles’ hip as he sets their foreheads together.

After a moment, Derek sighs. “It wasn’t even real, was it?” he asks with a wince. The completely conflicted look of guilt and building amusement tied up in Stiles’ expression says it all. Derek sighs and lets his head tuck to the crook of Stiles’s neck and shoulder as he grunts, “Not funny.”


End file.
